Wreck-It Ralph: High School Edition
by HTTYD229
Summary: ""And lastly, there IS a reason why they call you 'Wreck-It'." Felix explained, looking from an astonished Ralph to the car bumper, which was now laying on the asphalt." A High School Portrayal of Wreck-It Ralph. Get ready for the same laughs, fun, and adventure in a whole new way. I disclaim.
1. Brotherly Differences

**Yes: I did it! Haha. Please forgive the title, but I couldn't think of anything else. So, yeah. This version is what if they were all in High School instead of living in the Arcade (which I will include). And I already have plans for this, so stay tuned. Just as a warning, my updates will more than likely be irregular. If they're not, then it's obviously an apocalypse. I will, be sticking as close to the movie as I can WHILE making it realistic, so enjoy.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A young man of 16 rolled over and nearly slammed his large fist onto the alarm clock; his red hair sticking up in practically every direction. Ralph groaned, clearly not a morning person. Crawling out of bed (and climbing over most everything in his room) he lumbered over to his closet to get ready for yet another day of school. His room was a complete disaster area (they didn't call him Wreck-It for nothing). It didn't bother him that much though. Pulling on his clothes, Ralph ran his hands through his hair and grabbed his back pack; slinging it over one arm, and headed downstairs to at least grab something to eat. Dropping his bag by the door, he looked over to spot his older brother pouring over homework, checking an essay for what seemed like a 5th time and proceeding to re-write an entire paragraph.

"Ralph, it would help if you would please stop looming over me." The senior reminded, neatly finishing up and pulling out a book entitled 'Ways to Improve on the SAT's'. His southern accent cut through the air. "Besides; I don't see _you_ doing anything to get ready for collage."

The Junior rolled his eyes, literally looking down at him. Standing at a bulky, muscular build of 6' 7", Ralph was positively enormous compared to his _older_ brother, who was a lanky brunette and just barely passed the 5-foot mark. In fact, the two were complete opposites in every possible way. The only reason why his brother even possessed that slight Southern twang in his voice was due to their mother, whom Ralph never really got to know. He had he red hair while the Senior had gained the blue eyes and adopted the accent. "Felix, I still have time to mull things over."

"But it's never to late to start thinking about it." Felix insisted, rolling those blue eyes of his.

"Why do you even still _have _that book?"

"Well, uh, I plan on taking 'em again."

Ralph grabbed a bowl of cereal. "You're joking."

Felix shook his head. "Not really."

The football player shook his head. "Brother, you aced them this fall, and last spring, and even last fall." he counted on his fingers. "Going through a fourth time? That's just asking for another round of hell for 6 hours. Besides; you've already been accepted into the college you've been wanting."

"I just want a steady score." Felix replied, packing up his things and settling his blue cap on his head. "Ralph, I know you can down the entire bowl. Can you just hurry up? We're going to be late." The pair grabbed their things and headed out the front door. "Oh my land. I'm just glad the school's only a few blocks away." Their dad's truck was gone, though it was no surprise. He was a well known repair man AND mechanic, and Felix planned on taking it over.

Ralph couldn't help but groan. It meant that they were taking his brother's car, and the 1982 Mercury Topaz was tiny. "Taking the car?"

"We'll be late if we don't." Felix replied, back to his chipper self, sliding easily into the driver's seat.

"Of course we are..." he muttered, having more difficulty sliding in, but somehow managed to fit nonetheless. Though is older brother fit comfortably, Ralph had to bring the seat all the way back just to even fit into the vehicle. "So, why are _you_ driving?"

"For one, it's my car." The shorter replied good naturally. "Two, you still don't have your learner's permit."

"Why won't Dad let me get mine? I'm just as careful as you! Not to mention-"

Felix cut in. "I know, but most don't exactly see that, and you can have quite a temper." he looked left, right, and left again before pulling out of the driveway. "Besides; I'm going to be on my own in a few months, and I need to be able to handle everything."

Ralph rolled his eyes, the second time since waking up. "You drive fine, Brother. Stop worrying about everything."

"I can't help it. " The senior turned a corner. "Three, you hardly fit in here as it is, let alone drive." he noted, gently pulling into the school's student parking lot. The pair clambered out and grabbed their things from the back seat. Just as Felix grabbed hold of his bag, her heard a deafening 'clang'. Whirling around, completely startled, he nearly stumbled into the car. "And lastly, there IS a reason why they call you 'Wreck-It'." Felix explained, looking from an astonished Ralph to the car bumper, which was now laying on the asphalt.

Ralph grinned apologetically. "Maybe it would help if you didn't own a 30 year old car?" he suggested.

Felix shook his head. "No. It runs fine, there's only a little rust on the exterior, and it's not even close to a piece of scrap metal. I've examined the thing inside and out. The car's fine." he sighed. "Oh well. Nothing I can't fix."

"And that's why they call you 'Fix-It'." Ralph told him, picking up the bumper and setting it in the back seat.

"Exactly. I'll take care of it when I get home. Dad's out of town, so it'll be nice not having to work all of that for the weekend for a change." Together, they turned and made their way towards the doors to the school, knowing they didn't have much time to waste.  
"So, I see that your Chemistry grade has dropped."

Ralph gave his brother a disapproving look. "What's it to you?"

Felix looked up at Ralph, glad that his brother was blocking most of the sun's light. "Well, for one, I'm your brother and I care. Two, it's just a lab I'll be able to help you with. Just grab a pass to Mr. Litwack's classroom for 4th period. We can work then."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Felix cried, quickly, snatching the package of thin sticks away from Ralph. The two were testing complete and incomplete combustion. "You don't conduct the glowing splint test in the giant beaker. It's water, so it'll be useless."

"But you said that-"

"No." he continued, cutting off his brother. "Fill the test tubes with the acetylene gas using water displacement first."

Ralph nodded. "Ok, that makes sense." he submerged the lip of the test tube and connected the tubing into the piece of glassware; careful not to let any of the glass escape. Felix then disconnected everything once the water had gone and placed the test tube upside down on the table; not wanting to lose any of the acetylene. Together, they had set up a system and and quickly finished within a minute.

Felix lit the splint and handed it to him. "Now, you just light the gas, which will-"

**CRASH!**

Glass shards flew everywhere, and both were glad they were sporting safety goggles and aprons. "Like that?" Ralph asked hopefully/

The senior face palmed, crawling out from his place behind a lab table about 20 feet away. "You were supposed to set the acetylene on fire. Not drop the test tube on the floor."

"But the lab's entitled 'Flaming Test Tubes of Death'!" Ralph protested. "There was fire literally shooting out of the mouth. How did you expect me to react."

"Mr. Litwack was crazy enough to let a student name the lab." he explained, waving the soot from his face. "If you read the directions thoroughly, which I doubt, you would have seen that you were supposed to hold the mouth of the test tube away from you. Not in your face." Felix sighed and fetched a dustpan and a tiny broom. "Don't move until I have this cleaned up." he instructed, doing so. "No we have to start all over again because we had to test to see if there was carbon dioxide. Just how you're even passing, I will never know."

* * *

**Haha! Yes, I actually did this lab a few weeks back, and it was pretty fun. There was soot everywhere. Yes, the lab was actually called that, and my teacher allowed a student to name it. Thankfully, we don't have any Wreck-It Ralph's in my chem class. See the pretty blue button at the bottom of the page? Click it!**


	2. Assurance

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites! I leave for a couple of hours, and I'm completely bombarded for the time period! It means a lot! More reviews equal faster updates! I've been getting lots of people asking me about Vanellope and Calhoun. I will get there when I get there. Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for all the other characters; except for Turbo... Any suggestions?**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back home?" Felix asked from his spot in the driver's seat. It had been a long day. After several Chem explosions, a dropped lunch tray, and knocking several desks over at once, it had been clear that his brother wasn't exactly favored amongst the students.

Ralph shook his head. "Nah. I'm good. I'll probably head on over to the arcade to meet the guys and meet you back home later."

Felix's cheerful expression had been reduced. "Are you sure?" he hesitated. "Brother, I'm gettin' worried about you. I mean, you take so much from the student body, and you just hide out in that ol' arcade all the time-"

"Felix, I'm fine." The one in question assured. "And I've always got you, right?"

"Of course."

Ralph nodded. "I promise, I'll be back by 8, as of now, it's 3:30. It'll be more than enough time to blow off some steam."

Felix gave him a look of understanding. "Alright. When I get this ol' 'hunk of junk' as you put it together, I could swing by and pick you up. I just don't like your choice of friends." he offered.

"I need the exercise. It'll help keep me in shape anyways for next season." At times like this, all their differences were cast aside. What always came first was family. With having lost their mother and their dad gone every now and then, Ralph and Felix relied on each other to keep things going. They stood their in silence for a few minutes before Ralph turned away, just as his older brother started up the engine of the car.

* * *

The arcade was bustling as usual as Ralph entered. The half an hour's walk really seemed to do some good as he spotted his friends in a corner busying themselves with some of the older games, such as Pac-Man and the old Donkey Kong. Despite all the new games, these had been the favorites. Older games were a plus, as there was never a line and no one ever seemed to play them anyways.

"Ralph!" Clyde greeted, smiling. "Glad to see you made it."

He nodded. "Sorry about that. I got held up by my brother again."

Zachary smirked. "So, Fix-It is overprotective of his baby brother Wreck-It?"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. It's not like that."

"Then what's he holdin' ya up for?" Stephen insisted. "It's not like you to hang back like that. We're missing out on game time, here."

"We do talk, you know. Felix and I are actually closer than you think."

"But who wants to hear that?" Clyde asked, inserting a few quarters into an older Ski-Ball machine. "I don't even know how you two are even related."

Zachary grinned. "How they even get along is more like it! Wreck-It-All and Mr. Perfect is more like it."

Ralph was crushed. He had dealt with Felix getting picked on because of his height when they were younger, but this he couldn't stand. Sure, he was clumsy and always ended up knocking things over, but he did have a heart underneath that tough exterior. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that. Just because you treat everything like a game and just waste your time in here doesn't mean I have to." he whirled around, heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked.

"Come on. We were only kidding."

The door was slammed shut. Everyone froze and looked around, trying to distinguish just what had been going on. Finding nothing, they continued their games.

* * *

Felix had been hard at work, repairing his car for the umpteenth time. "Maybe I do need a better one..." he wondered aloud.

"A better what?"

The mechanic in training looked around to find a few of his friends. Like him, they were all honors students and pretty popular as well. The voice had belonged to Big Gene, who had black hair, burly, and never said no to food. Then there was Mary, who took pride in her culinary talents and helped out at her parents' restaurant on the side. Deanna was there, a nice enough girl, but always had her nose in a book with her glasses sliding down slightly on her nose. Finally, there was Rocky; a jock, much like Ralph. There was a huge difference. Rocky always got the glory and had the tendency to gloat, even if he was tackled and Ralph scored the winning touchdown.

"A better car." Felix explained, putting everything away. "The bumper fell of; just like one of the mirrors and the tail lights that needed replacing those other times. I'm just about done here, but maybe Ralph's right. It is pretty old."

Gene gave his friend an odd look. "Please, Fix-It. You know you can do better than that-"

"He's my brother." he answered, taking off his work gloves and throwing them on the nearby work bench.

Rocky shook his head. "Anyways, we're all graduating pretty soon; quicker than we think. Felix, we were actually planning a little party for you."

"Just to wish you luck for the SAT's." Deanna added. "We all know how hard you've been working, and thought you needed a bit of a break. And you're the only one insane enough to go through with it four times."

Felix felt a slight blush rise on his cheeks from the praise. "Aw, come on, gauys. It sounds fun and all, but I have to get up early and everything tomorrow."

"We're not going to go late. We promise." Mary insisted, taking Felix's hand and dragging him towards the house. "Besides; it will be one of the last times we get to hang out like this. "

"Fine." Felix gave in. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right down."

* * *

The party was in full swing; guests containing honors students and those high up on the social pyramid. Felix had changed out of his work clothes and traded them for something a little nicer, but still pretty casual. Everyone was talking, music was playing, it was just a typical get-together. Couldn't be better. However, it wasn't until there was a knock on the door when things had started to go down hill.

"Oh! I bet that's Mario." Felix announced, weaving in and out of the small crowd with ease. "Fashionably late; it's the norm." he opened the door, but instead of the missing guest, it was- "Ralph!" he looked up at his younger brother. "Oh my land! I was supposed to pick you up, wasn't I? I'm so sorry."

Ralph shook his head. "I told you I would walk back. And it's alright; I got back early."

"What is here doing here?"

Felix jumped, only to see a more than slightly ticked Gene, along with a few others. "Well, uh-"

"Hey, Gene, Mary, Rocky, Diana."

They simply glared at him. "It's Deanna."

Gene pulled Felix aside. "What is he doing here?" he repeated.

Ralph rolled his eyes. "I can hear you, and I actually live here. I don't know, Gene, what are _you_ doing here?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're throwing a party for Felix."

Felix glanced from his brother to his friends. "Just let him stay. Ralph won't do anything."

"He'll wreck the party." A cheerleader piped up. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I will not." Ralph protested.

Gene thought otherwise. "Felix, he ruins everything."

"I don't mean to!"

The conversation was quickly getting heated, and Felix wanted nothing more than to stay invisible; or at least for everything to stop.

"But you still do." Gene continued, trying to see just how far he could push it.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

The entire house had fallen silent.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Ralph accidentally backed into the table with all the food and drinks, spilling everything all over the lamination in the kitchen.

Gene shot him a glare. "Yes, you do."

Felix, on the other hand, was completely fed up. "If all you're going to do is mess with my brother like that, you might as well get out." Now, he wasn't one to kick anyone out like that, or even yell (he didn't), but enough is enough. Felix was respected enough to get just that without much force.

Deanna gave him a hard look. "Come on guys. We have no business here." It was only a matter of minutes before everyone had left. Frustrated, Felix grabbed a mop and a broom before returning.

"Felix, I'm sorry-" Ralph started, obviously hurt.

"No, I am." The shorter replied, handing his brother the broom.

"You have nothing to apologize for. They're right, I ruin everything."

Felix shook his head, soaking up the spilled punch on the floor. "I just wish my friends didn't treat you like that. I mean, I'm clumsy as well-"

"But you don't knock everything over."

"I know." he continued. "But I can bang myself up pretty bad. Ralph, you don't ruin everything. Some things, yes, but not everything. Heck, excuse my language, brother; some of the best times we've had together was when some thing was blown up or destroyed in some way. We've just laughed about it and moved on. I care too much about ya. I've lost Mom, and I don't plan on losing you."

Ralph discarded everything in the garbage can in the corner. "Really?"

Felix nodded. "Of course." They worked in silence, the kitchen looking better than ever. Exhausted and overwhelmed, Felix excused himself and climbed up the stairs before retiring to bed.

A small smile spread across Ralph's face. "Thanks, Fix-It." he flopped down in an armchair, ready to dose off. A high pitched cry was heard as a ginger tabby jumped up in his lap. "Hey, Q*Bert." Q*Bert simply curled up and purred contentedly as Ralph slowly drifted off.

* * *

**Yes, everyone makes Q*Bert a ginger cat. However, it will add to my plot nicely since they have a tendency to be quite friendly. *cough cough.* HINT! *cough cough.* Anyone want to guess how? At least, all the ginger/yellow cats I've ever met were. Again: all reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Jiminy-Jaminy

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'm bombarded with notifications (though more reviews would be nice! They motivate me). I'm open to any suggestions on Turbo because he is the only one I have absolutely no idea for. As for Tammy (Calhoun) and Vanellope, you will see them soon enough! I haven't forgotten them and would never dream of it.**

* * *

"They're right; I'm insane." Felix mumbled, flopping down on the couch, his bangs falling into his eyes and his hat fell onto the floor. He wasn't usually wiped out by anything like an exam or anything, but he literally felt his head throb as if his brain was actually exhausted. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken the SAT for the 4th time." The house was unusually quiet at this time. Ralph typically spent the morning at the arcade and stay back after lunch, but looking around, there appeared to be no sign of him.

"Ralph? Brother?" There was no reply. He sat up, head hurting, and looked around. Nope. The house was just as neat and orderly as he had left it early this morning. If Ralph was home, you would most definitely know.

"Meow."

Felix must have jumped a good three feet in the air. "Wha-?" A ginger tabby landed next to him and started purring. "Q*BERT!" he sighed, scratching the cat behind the ears and under the chin. "Hey, buddy. You must have seen Ralph come by here, right?"

Another meow.

"Who am I kidding? You probably just slept all morning." Q*Bert jumped down, much to Felix's surprise, and sat patiently by the door. "Wanna go out?"

"Meow."

Felix sat up and made his way over to the front door, placing his cap back on his head. "Ok. Fine." he opened the door, following the cat outside. Out of nowhere, a small brindle mutt who looked like a chihuahua with West-highland terrier fur came darting out of the bushes; it's high pitched bark piecing the air as it chased after Q*Bert on it's short legs. The cat hissed, his pupils in slits,before taking off. "Hey! You leave Q*Bert alone!" he shouted, chasing after the two. Felix, not one for athletics, was soon found panting as he frantically searched for his cat. A blur of orange and brown soon caught his attention. By they time they were found in a nearby park, Q*Bert sat up in a tree while the mutt was barking with is front paws on the tree; his long body extended to it's full length and his feathered tall wagging furiously.

Felix had several options at this point; **A)** Climb said tree. However, it was a long way up to reach Q*Bert, and Felix was most likely to slip and fall, possibly breaking something. He did NOT want to spend graduation in a full body cast, thank you very much. **B)** Wait for Q*Bert to come down, but he could be up there all day. **C) **Distract the dog. However, Felix was, is, and always will be a cat person and was honestly slightly terrified of dogs, no matter how adorable, tiny, or harmless they may seem.

"HEY!" Felix nearly fell off the bench he had been sitting on. A slim young women, about 6'3" with short blonde hair jogged up in a black and red t-shirt with matching shorts holding a leash and collar. "I see you've found Kohut, soldier. Thanks." she pulled out a small, squeaky ball. "C'mere, Kody. I got a ball." the dog looked over at her, his tall a blur, and ran over, desperately trying to reach his favorite toy. The leash and collar were quickly snapped around his neck as the puppy squeaked the ball happily.

The senior simply stared at her in complete shock. "Excuse me, ma'am, but is that thing yours?" he asked before trying to reach his cat.

She raised a brow. "You OWN that mangy feline?"

"Mangy?" Felix yelped. "Q*Bert is anything but." Before he knew it, he found himself on his back with the girl's combat boot on his chest.

"Listen, soldier. I just moved here last week, and the least you can do is to cut me a little slack here." She obviously meant business. "Any talk like that, and I'll make you drop and give me 50."

"E-Excuse me?"

"My parents were sergeants in the Marine Corps, and I plan to follow their example."

Felix whimpered, but caught her glance; his blue eyes meeting hers. He felt the honey-glows rise up on his cheeks and grinned. "Jiminy-jaminy... Look at that those eyes." Felix mumbled, completely lovestruck. "Your face; it's amazing!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Flattery don't charge these batteries, civillian." she replied, letting him up. "Now, state your name and business so we can just move on."

Felix cleared his throat, unknowing if he would actually be able to speak. "Uh, my name is Felix , ma'am. Felix Lowman- ironic, I know- Everyone just calls me Fix-It for the most part. I was originally chasing after my cat, but now that you mention it, have you seen a real big guy around here: red hair that sticks up everywhere, crazy tall, pretty intimidatin'?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "And sorry about that. I was looking for Kody, here." the puppy gazed up at Felix playfully, his large chocolate eyes shining. "When I mean business, my brain enters military mode. The name's Calhoun, by the way. I just go by my last name because my first can get annoying, so don't ask." Calhoun looked around. "So, Felix, huh? You look familiar but- OH! I just saw you a little while ago taking the SAT's."

"Y-you did, ma'am?"

"I had to take them as well. I'm graduating this year, and I know I aced it. You actually seemed pretty relaxed by it."

Felix shrugged. "Well, it's my fourth time, ma'am."

"Who in their right mind takes the SAT four times?" Calhoun asked, giving him an odd look.

"I just wanted a steady score!"

She shrugged. "You seem intelligent enough, Fix-It. I suppose I'll just have to trust you on this one. I'll take Kohut home, you can grab that feline of yours from the tree, and I might be able to help."

Felix nodded and turned his attention to the tree. "C'mere, Q*Bert. The dog's gone now. You can come down now." The cat meowed and scrabbled down the tree, landing in Felix's arms. "Don't worry, I gotcha. Now let's get you back home."

* * *

**Haha! YES!** **Now, I have a little request for anyone who is actually able to draw, because me drawing is like Ralph trying to decorate a cake; disaster. So, If anyone would like to draw me a cover of Vanellope, Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix as high-school students (little miss president as an elementary student) and send me the link, I would be ever so grateful! I can't find any pictures that would work. IF you do, I'll give you a sneak peak at what's to come. OH! Reviews would be nice. Thank you!**


	4. What's Your Name?

**Oh my land! Keep the reviews coming, because I love them and keep me motivated! I'm so sorry about being inactive the past few days, not to mention it's been a week since I've first published this fic, so thank you everyone for keeping interest in it. Wednesday, I had Marching Band rehearsal; Thursday, I had tutoring (for Pre-Calc. gross); Friday, I had writer's block; and Saturday I had to go to a hockey game because the Marching Band was playing both in the stands and on the ice. As klutzy as I am, I can fall all I want, but I won't break anything. I'm just glad I survived going out on that ice. Loads of fun, though. As promised, you guys will get to see Vanellope. I know you all have been dying for me to introduce her in this, so I hope you like how I portray her. I also hoped how I did Calhoun, as her owning a dog would be a logical choice. If you want to see what he would look like, look at my profile pic. He's modeled after my own 'Kody' (Dakota). Anyways, enough with my rambling and let's continue.**

* * *

Ralph looked around. Was he familiar with this part of town? Not in the slightest. Why he was even out here was another question. The Junior was desperate to prove himself; that he didn't wreck everything. However, he didn't know how. Thinking a walk would have cleared his head, Ralph wound up in a highly familiar part of town.

"Hi, mister!"

Ralph jumped back, completely startled. A little girl, only about 9 or 10, was dangling upside-down on a tree branch eye-level with him. Her long jet black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs fell in front of her face; her brown eyes sparkling.

The child grinned. "Hello!" she said cheerily.

He stared at her bewildered. "Man! You scared me, kid. Nearly soiled myself."

"What's your name?" she asked, pulling herself up so her legs were dangling, nearly kicking him in the face with her black boots.

"Ralph. Ralph Lowman." Ralph replied.

The little girl giggled. "That's funny! _Lowman_! You're anything but!"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I know, but most just call me 'Wreck-It'."

"You're not _from_ here, are you?"

Ralph sighed. _'What was up with this kid and her questions?'_ he thought. "No, well, yeah, I mean not from this part of town."

She smiled. "Then what are you doing here? You must have come from Giantville or something."

"Look, kid. I was just taking a break. School's been crazy, so I've been taking the past few days to clear my mind."

The girl nodded. "Ah. Ok." she looked at him perplexed, shoving her tiny hands into the front pocket of her green pullover hooded sweatshirt; balancing on the branch without any trouble. "Are you a hobo?"

Ralph was completely taken aback by the question, completely not expecting it. "Wha- No. I'm not a hobo. But, I am busy. Just go, you go home. Aren't you a little young to be out and around like this?"

"What's that? You're breath's so bad, it made my ears numb." She said tauntingly, sticking her tongue out and grinning.

"Listen," Ralph started. "I try to be nice-"

"I try to be nice." The girl mimicked, crossing her arms and lowering her voice.

"You're mimicking me."

"You're mimicking me."

He glared at her, not about to be sassed by a nine year old. "Look, that is rude, and this conversation is over." Ralph continued walking, heading walking down the street.

"This conversation is- Haha!" she finished, spinning herself around to watch him. "Hey! I wouldn't go there if I were you..."

Ralph ignored the comment. "I'm pretty sure that nothing's going to happen. I mean- AH!" a large vicious looking doberman ran up to the fence and started backed, causing the Junior to stumble backwards.

"I told you." the girl laughed, smiling ear to ear and jumping down from the tree. "That dog was totally going to rip your head off or something. Hey! Why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying?"

"Well, why are you so-" she spotted something gold colored and shiny on the side walk. "Hey, mister! Are these yours?" the girl asked.

Ralph turned around, noticing she was holding a set of keys. "Yes, actually-"

"Cool!" the 10 year old seemed pretty enthusiastic. "Do you drive?"

"Um, I-"

"AWESOME!" she was jumping up and down enthusiastically at this point. "Can you teach me?"

He raised a brow at her. "You can't drive until you're at least 16."

"I meant a go-kart."

Ok. This was the last thing Ralph had expected. He did drive a go-kart once, but crashed it into a wall and was banned from the premises for a couple of years. The only reason why the entire _family_ wasn't kicked out was because his dad had fixed it. "Look, kid, I really don't know if that's a good idea."

"Of course it is, Ralphie!" she exclaimed, grinning. "It'll be so much fun!"

Ralph gave her an odd look. "Look, kid. I gotta get going.

"Oh... OK!" The little girl smiled, skipping in the other direction. "See ya, chump!"

* * *

The Go-Kart track was bustling; every day, kids came to race for the fun of it, and every Saturday, weekly races were held. A group of pre-teens were lined up, ready to get started.

"Attention racers..." a monotonous voice was heard over the loudspeakers.

Beneath the stands, the little girl was making her way to the track pushing a tarp-covered kart. Peering out, she looked at all the races, Ralph's keys in her pocket. "Just in time!"

"...Please welcome the racing king, Clive Duncan."

A suave, young man strode out, a winning smile plastered across his face. "Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill"

The man nodded. "Mmm hmm."

"And thank you to today's racers. It's a beautiful day. But now that it's a new week, it's time to wipe the slate clean and crown today's champion." The crowd roared. "The first nine racers across that finish line will be awarded a free pass for the week, and the winner will be awarded a free pass for the year."

"RACE! RACE! RACE! RACE!"

Clive smiled. "And now, allow me to introduce today's racers. Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

A pink clad girl of 13 with platinum blonde hair flashed a winning smile; clearly the oldest. "Stay sweet!" the crowed cheered as her blue eyes flashed with determination.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop! Gloyd Orangeboar!" the little girl pulled up her hood and scurried to the back of the line as the races moved forward. "Crumbelina Di Caramello! Minty Zaki!" the anticipation was killing her, she shifted slightly as the racers were called one by one. "Snowanna Rainbeaux! Rancis Fluggerbutter! Jubileena Bing-Bing! Swizzle Malarkey! Candlehead!" Finally, it was her turn. Stepping off the platform, she tripped, her hood falling backwards, revealing her face.

"_Vanellope?!_"Clive was steaming. Taffyta, clearly the leader of the racers, marched over to the tarp in the back, ripping it off to reveal a peddle kart made of recycled junk with the name "Lickity Split" written on the side.

"The glitch!"

The racers were appalled. "Now, now." Clive assured. "I will consult with the board about this. Once everything is cleared up, the race will resume tonight."

* * *

**Well, I'm going to stop there for now. I apologize for not updating in a while, but now that I'm on Spring/Easter break, I'll have some time to update more! Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and giving me ideas for Turbo. I now have a plan in mind, so hopefully, everything will go quicker. See the little blue button at the bottom? Click it please! More reviews = faster updates! I might get another chapter in later tonight. **


End file.
